Dark Times used to be Untitled
by Chibi Hermione
Summary: Dark killer on the loose, can Jack find who it is in time to rescue Anamaria? Read to find out! joint effort with Lykosdracos UPDATE: ch.3
1. Unwarranted Diversion

**Temporarily Untitled **_Pirates of the Caribbean_** Fanfiction**

****

**A Joint Effort Written By: Lykosdracos and Chibi Hermione**

**Authors' Disclaimer: **Any original characters are owned by either Lykosdracos, Chibi Hermione, or both of us. Any non-original characters we do not own.

****

** Chapter One:  Unwarranted Diversion**

It was a nice sunny day in the Caribbean, and CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow was drinking rum. Things seemed perfect, they always did when he had a bottle of rum in his hand and the ocean spread out in front of him.  Anamaria had come up to the helm where Jack was steering.   She couldn't help the rueful grin that came to her face, only Jack would drink so early in the morning and not show any effects from it later on.

"Captain, we're nearing Port Royal," she said. 

"All hands on deck, stay close to the cliffs, all we need's t'Navy on our tail." Jack said loud enough to be heard by all the crew.

"Aye, Cap'n," the crew called.  

They turned the _Pearl_ as Jack had ordered and lowered the black sails so as not to be noticed by any ships docked in port.

*~*~*

In Port Royal, Jack was soon greeted by the Turners.  They were surprised to see them of course, but had learned whenever Jack was around adventure and surprise usually followed.

"Jack, it's so good to see you," said Elizabeth.

"Aye, 'S good to be back." he replied tucking the rum bottle carefully into his shirt, right devilish with rum she was and he wasn't about to let her catch sight of it.

"Uncle Jack," cried a small girl of about four, running out from behind her parents. 

"Alyssa, look at the lass all grown up." Jack winked and swung her up in his arms.

Alyssa giggled and shouted, "More, more!" 

Jack obliged and danced with her in a circle until she was breathless and laughing helplessly.

"All right, Princess, I think that's enough for now.  Don't want to wear out old Uncle Jack," laughed Will.

"Old?" Jack raised an eyebrow and Alyssa giggled.

"You're what…more than twice my age?" inquired Will, in mock innocence.

"And I still beat you, didn't I?" Jack replied smugly putting a hand on the cutlass to emphasize his point.

"All right, all right, I surrender," laughed Will, stepping away from Jack slightly.

"Aye, just like old times," Jack said, but he tousled Alyssa's hair as he put her down.

"What brings you back to Port Royal?" asked Elizabeth.

"This and that," Jack replied cryptically, "I 'ad to visit me favorite niece, didn't I?"

*~*~*

Jack and the three Turners went to their house, down the street from Will's smithy.

The shop had changed from the last time he'd seen it.  Will had added another anvil, and fireplace.  Swords still cluttered about every available space, and the donkey still slumbered on its feet in the corner.

*~*~*

In the Turner home, Elizabeth was puttering around the kitchen, picking up after Alyssa, and stoking the fire that was threatening to die out.   

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't do that in your condition," said Will, starting to rise.

"I agree, luv," Jack sighed and uncorked the rum bottle he had hidden, there was more than one way to rekindle a fire.

"I'm not bedridden, Will," scorned Elizabeth, "I'm not even four months, yet!"

"All the more reason for you to take it easy," Will replied stubbornly.

"You're too overprotective," countered Elizabeth.

"He's a Turner, runs in the blood," Jack smiled, wanting some way to break the increasing tension, pregnant women and monkeys he made sure not to tangle with.

"Biscuit?" asked Alyssa, confused about what the adults were talking about. 

"On the counter, sweetie." Elizabeth motioned to the red-cloth lined basket.

"Want one?" she asked of her "Uncle" Jack, holding out a savory looking cookie. 

"Baked these yourself, did you?" Jack picked her up and put her on his lap all the while looking at the biscuit as if it were priceless, "Fit for a king."

"Mummy did," said Alyssa, her mouth full of cookie.

"Well 'mummy' did a fine job," he grinned as crumbs fell onto his pants and then to the floor, he'd have to watch that before Elizabeth took notice.

Alyssa nodded. 

She was so happy now that Uncle Jack was here, he came only rarely but when he did there was always something for her in his pockets...  

Sure enough, after that, Jack said, "I've got summat for ya, Alyssa," reaching into a pocket of his large coat. 

"Here's a trinket for the pretty lass." he held out a gem that matched her eyes exactly threaded onto a fine gold chain.

The turquoise gem sparkled in the sun's light, as Elizabeth put the necklace around her daughter's neck.

 "You don't think that's a bit much for such a little girl?" Will looked a little worried at the expensive gift.

"Nonsense," replied Jack, "it's not nearly enough for such a fine lass as little Alyssa." 

"And I'm sure Elizabeth wouldn't object," Jack paused as he took out another beautiful necklace, this one dark red to compliment her fair skin.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Jack," said Elizabeth, admiring the beauty of the ruby.

"Will, ever the gentleman," he smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wickedly curved dagger sheathed in rich leather.

"Where'd you get this?  I could never make anything this fine," Will exclaimed.

"Practice makes perfect." Jack leaned back in the chair watching the expert swordsman think of how to duplicate it.

"You've been busy since the last we've seen you."

 Elizabeth noticed how Jack had avoided a question by changing the subject, something he did without having to think about it.

"Pirate," said Jack, with a small shrug.

"How's Anamaria?" Will asked with a slight grin as he noted how Jack cleared his throat before answering.

"She's fine.  Hasn't slapped me in a few days," said Jack.  

"That's always good to hear." Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, baby's starting to kick."

Jack looked worried and unsure of what to do while Will went over and took Elizabeth's hand to feel his new child moving.

"You want to feel?" asked Will, looking at Jack.

"Er, I dunno about that, mate." Jack was wary of being near a baby, much less one not born yet.

"Come on," urged Elizabeth, "it's alright."

"Well, if you're sure..." he stopped in mid-sentence as Elizabeth then took his hand and he felt the movement under his palm.

"I wanna feel baby," whined Alyssa, grabbing Jack's hand.

"Right there, luv." Jack put her hand where his had been, only Elizabeth saw the wonder on the pirate captain's face.

"Oh," said Alyssa, showing the same expression on her face.

"'ave you thought of a name yet?" Jack inquired, "Whether it be a boy or a girl?"

"We're thinking of Melissa if it's a girl," said Will.

"We're not sure about a boy's name yet," Elizabeth sighed, her brow furrowing as she thought about it.

"We _were _thinking of James…," Will trailed off, teasingly.

"Bloody 'ell," Jack muttered, rolling his eyes playfully. "Tryin' t' turn him Navy on us pirates?"

"Actually, we were trying to decide between William and John," said Elizabeth.

"William, good strong name. Named for 'is father, aye?" Jack grinned at the memory those words invoked.

"If we decide on it, yes," said Will, "but, John's a strong possibility as well."

"I picked that one," Alyssa chimed up brightly smiling, "I'd call 'im Johnny for my friend."

"Or Jack," added Elizabeth.

"But I said only maybe cause," Alyssa blinked up at Jack; "There's only one Jack I know and its you, Uncle Jack!"

*~*~*

Later that day, Jack had left to go drink on his ship, when Commodore Norrington showed up at the Turners'.

"I've heard word that Jack Sparrow was back," he looked at them sternly, "Would any of you confirm that?"

"Uncle Jack gave me this," Alyssa said, showing the commodore her necklace.

"Uncle Jack," Will laughed hurriedly picking up his daughter, "Distant cousin of her aunt's, wonderful singing voice she has, we'll invite you to hear her one day."

"My Uncle Jack came by on his boat," Alyssa said, trying to get out of her father's arms.

"Only for a visit," Elizabeth cut in, "About two years ago, she can't stop thinking about it. She loves her uncle so, you understand Commodore."

"That's strange.  I never saw that necklace before today," mused the commodore.  

"Yes well, we've kept it put away for her." Will shrugged, "It was a dear gift and she was young then."

"I understand," said Norrington, "well, I'd best be off then.  Good day."

It was at that unfortunate moment Jack came whistling up the walk not noticing the Commodore standing nearly at the doorway.

Norrington was about to turn around, when he was stopped by Elizabeth.

"Didn't you forget something?" Elizabeth asked taking his arm and turning him around.

"I didn't take anything with me," replied the commodore, allowing Elizabeth to pull him into their foyer.

"Are you sure? I could swear you left your hat behind," she said while motioning to Will behind her back to do something with Jack before Norrington saw him.

Will dropped Alyssa, who shrieked "Uncle Jack," at the sight of the pirate walking up the Turners' front walk.

"Bloody hell!" Jack dived into the bushes when he saw the illustrious Commodore turn around to see what the commotion was about.

Will and Elizabeth breathed a silent sigh of relief when they saw the equally illustrious pirate captain dive into the nearest shrub. 

"Why did-" Alyssa was cut off as Will pulled her into the confines of a closet.

In the closet, Alyssa found a cane and two old, mismatched stockings to play with.

She didn't understand why her daddy would do such a thing, but she knew that it had to be important, either that or he was playing a game.  Alyssa was much happier with the game theory, so she was content to play sock puppets with the stockings until someone came to find her.  

*~*~*

Will and Elizabeth, having gotten rid of the confused and bewildered Commodore went to rescue Jack from the greenery that threatened to strangle him.

"Thank ye, mates," he grunted, pulling a leaf out of his hair in distaste.

"Close call," Will laughed, and then a stricken look came over his face, "Alyssa!"

"Where is she?" asked Jack, alarmed at Will's panic.

"Um, er, the closet," he muttered before dashing off to get her.

Will opened the closet, to find Alyssa playing with two old mismatched stockings.

"Peek-a-boo, love," he smiled and held open his arms.

"Daddy found me," Alyssa giggled, convinced it had only been a game.

"That he did, princess," Will smiled relieved she hadn't figured it out, "That he did."

*~*~*

Soon, it was time for Jack to leave for the night.  He declined their invitations to stay knowing Ana would be waiting for him.

*~*~*

"How was it?" Anamaria asked when Jack was safely aboard his _Pearl__._

"Eventful, very eventful," Jack said with a contented sigh.

"How was lil' Alyssa?" she asked, next.

"Looks just like 'er mum an' dad," he smiled. "Will 'n Elizabeth are lucky t'ave such a beautiful daughter."

Ana agreed.

"What's wrong tonight, luv? Why so quiet?"

"I feel trouble coming," replied Anamaria. 

"What sort o' trouble? You felt 'at way b'fore too, then we were attacked by East India." he said, East India referred to the East India Trading Company, pirate hunters determined to rid the ocean of all scallywags and sea-dogs.

Ana shrugged and said, "I don' know, just trouble.  Let's forget about it." 

"No, no, no." Jack shook his head adamantly, "I dont think ye're daft, tell me what you really think, Ana."

"Like I said before, just trouble.  The air doesn't feel right, just like when trouble comes," Anamaria said, stubborner than a mule. 

"Alright." He knew when to back down, "If this feelin' o' yours gets any worse you'll let me know, aye?"

"Aye," Anamaria nodded her head, and then went to help Marty the midget tie some sails. 

Jack looked after her exasperatedly; he'd never understand women; saying one thing but meaning another, bloody frustrating the whole lot of them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes from the Authors:  **What trouble will they find?  Is there even trouble?  Find out in chapter two, coming soon! 


	2. The Dark Man Strikes Again

**Chapter Two:  The Dark Man Strikes Again**

A week later, they docked in Tortuga, Anamaria's warning about trouble momentarily forgotten.  Neither noticed the man in black following them as they walked into a tavern.  The man seemed not to notice the pirates, as he immediately tried to gain the attention of the nearest strumpet. 

"You'll 'ave to wait ye're turn." she said huffily, "I'm busy 'at t' moment."

Unperturbed, the man in black soon found another one close by that wasn't 'busy'.  For what he would use her for she would never worry about being busy again.  Jack noticed a black cloak swirling through the wooden doors of the tavern but paid it no mind, nor did he remember it when a murder was announced the following morning.

Jack got very lucky that night, to say the least.  Tortuga never failed him, here a man never felt unwelcome.  The strumpets weren't able to keep their hands off him.   Ana noticed, she also noticed how Jack had no objection to them so she drank the rest of her rum and headed to the ship to avoid seeing it.  Ana got a little jealous anytime she saw Jack with 'pleasurable company', even though she couldn't explain why. They were just nameless, faceless women that Jack would forget as soon as the sun rose over the horizon.  Anamaria.  Now _that_ wasn't a name he'd forget anytime soon.   She had made sure of it.  She wouldn't be forgotten at the end of the day like those harlots Jack seemed to be so fond of.   

The man in black watched through the shadows, the blood of his recent kill dried on the wickedly long blade.  The man was content to kill all the strumpets in Tortuga, if that's what it took to get the attention of the infamous Jack Sparrow.  Jack Sparrow, he involuntarily raised the arm with the weapon in it, the pirate would pay for what he did. 

Jack was still unaware of the presence of the man in black as he made his way back to the _Black Pearl.  _ He whistled as he walked, it had been a very good night.  Jack was also unaware of Anamaria's slight animosity toward the strumpets.  They were all very talented women, but none held a flame to his first mate. 

"'Ello, Ana," said Jack, seeing Anamaria sulking in a corner of the deck.

"Dont you hello me," she retorted, "Oh come 'ave a drink with me, Ana luv." she mimicked him, "Then what do you do? You go off and leave me, that's what."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, taken back by her manner. 

"Quite a few things in fact," her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Telling me the name of the woman on your arm as you left me behind... that was one thing that you did wrong."

Jack was still confused.  She could see it clearly written on his face, he had drunk so much yesterday he didn't even remember!  

"Who?" he asked.

"Carry," she said remembering the name, "That was her name. Carry. Red hair, blue eyes..."

"Scarlett?" Jack asked.

"Her too!" Ana accused, "How much did you have to drink last night?"

Jack shrugged.

"I want an answer, Captain." she said pointing a finger at his chest.

"I don't see why you care so much," he muttered.

"You dont see wh-" she repeated in a whisper, "How could you not-"

"How could I not what?" he asked, still confused.

"When you've cleared your mind, figure it out then," she said wanting to be anywhere but there, just thinking about what she had almost told him made her want to run far and fast.

Jack just stood where he was, clueless about what his first mate had been talking about.  He wanted to go after her but decided it was better if she came back of her own will. 

As Anamaria was running through the crowded streets of Tortuga, her eyes filled with tears.  She brushed them away, angry with herself.  

"Going somewhere, sweet?" she heard a raspy low-pitched voice say, then she saw nothing but darkness. 

The man in black smiled to himself.  He had the one thing Jack Sparrow treasured the most, and she'd walked right into his blood-stained arms.  

Meanwhile, Jack decided to look for Ana.  His curiosity had gotten the better of him. She had been gone for a long time; it was uncharacteristic of her to stay away from him like that.  He also couldn't get her last words out of his mind.  '_You dont see wh-' _she'd asked in a whisper, '_How could you not-' _ That was also in a whisper.  When Jack asked her what she was talking about she'd said, '_When you've cleared your mind, figure it out then_,' before running off the ship.  _What's gotten into her all of a sudden, _he wondered.  

_Better question was where the bloody hell was she? It was almost night and still no word of her. None of the crew had seen her on their way back to the ship. She couldn't possibly still be mad, could she? _Jack was about to leave the ship as well to go and look for her when one of the crewmen stepped up to him cautiously and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"What?" he asked, impatiently.

"Erm, well, have you heard of the Dark Man?" he asked.

"No, why?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well, just thought you should know first..." he trailed off before catching sight of Jack's narrowing eyes, "He's been huntin' women."

"What kind of women, mate?"  This had gotten Jack's curiosity.

"There's only been one that's been reported." he muttered, "But he's been looking for more."

"Who was it?" Jack asked, worried of who it might be.

"One of the locals," the man cleared his throat, knowing Jack would understand, "But he's been prowling... no one's caught him yet."

Jack felt a little better. "Which local?" he asked. 

The answer had his stomach plummeting, "Friend o' Scarlett's."

 Everyone knew not to fool around with Scarlett's girls.

"Must not be from 'round 'ere," replied Jack.

"He's the Dark Man," protested the crewman, "He's known everywhere."

"Doesn' mean 'e comes 'ere a lot," muttered Jack.

"No, but wherever he goes he kills three women before moving on." he touched his throat meaningfully, "The women's heads are never found."

Jack stuck his tongue out in disgust.  "They're heads are never-" he inwardly winced, _bloody hell!_ _Ana was out there!_

Back at the Turners' house, Elizabeth was putting Alyssa to bed.  Trying to, anyway, but Alyssa kept talking.  

"When will Uncle Jack come here again?" she bounced around, tangling the sheets on the bed.

"I don't know," Elizabeth replied, trying to calm down her daughter.

"He always leaves!" Alyssa complained, "He never says goodbye neither."

"Well, you can tell him next time he visits," soothed Elizabeth.

"Lock the windows." Will said quietly once Alyssa was asleep, "Make sure the door's locked too."

"Why?" inquired Elizabeth, "what's wrong?"

"A woman has been murdered," he said, "I heard from one of the shop-keepers."

"So?"

"I also heard that she may have been killed by the Dark Man." Will continued.

"Who's the Dark Man?" she asked.

"Well from his name, one dressed all in black," Will paused, wondering how to say the rest, "He kills women, Elizabeth. He wins their trust, and then he kills them. He takes their heads as prizes."

"You don't think he'll come here, do you?" Elizabeth asked, thinking mostly of Alyssa.

"I dont know," Will replied his thoughts echoing hers; "If he comes here it'll be the last place he sees."

Elizabeth knew what her husband meant.  That's why there were always swords hidden in various places around the house.  Elizabeth sighed and went upstairs to check on Alyssa.  She knew that Alyssa would most likely be asleep by now, but hearing the news she wanted to check in just to be sure.  

"Mummy?  What wrong?" she asked, sleepily.

"Nothing, sweet," Elizabeth said closing the curtains on the windows, "Go back to sleep."

"Uncle Jack back?" she asked.

"Not yet," She replied, "Why so worried about when he'll return?"

"I like him," said Alyssa.

"I know you do," she said brushing the hair off Alyssa's face, "You know he's a pirate and he always keeps his promise."

Alyssa nodded.  "I don't got a real uncle," she said, "right, Mummy?"

"Jack is your real uncle. It's late, honey. Sweet dreams," Elizabeth said softly.

Alyssa shook her head. "No he's not.  He's not your brother or daddy's," she persisted.

"Do you love him?" Elizabeth asked knowing that when Alyssa was upset about something nothing could get her off the topic.

"Like you and daddy," she said.

"And Jack loves you, which are all that matters, right?"

"Yep."

"Good." Elizabeth left the door slightly ajar, "'night, 'Lyssa."

"'Night, mummy.  Tell daddy I said 'night."

"I will," Elizabeth smiled softly and went down to see what Will was doing.

"Will, Alyssa said 'night," she said, entering the sitting room.

"She sleeping now?" he asked looking up from sharpening a dagger.

"I hope so," she answered, "put that dagger away.  We already have five swords in this room."

He obliged by putting it back into its sheath, which just happened to be attached to his belt loop.

"Thank you," she said, "you know those things make me uncomfortable."

"I don't recall you saying that when you asked me to teach you," Will teased, "Nor when you took on the cursed pirates..."

"Those were necessary.  These are not.  One sword should be enough, I think, and what if Alyssa came down here when we weren't looking, and hurt herself with one? "

"When has she ever touched a weapon?" Will raised an eyebrow, "We taught her better than that."

"You know how children are, Will.  I don't know, maybe it's just me being an overprotective mother again," she sighed.

"You have good reason," Will assured her, "It just gives me peace of mind. He's never been caught, Elizabeth, "not once."

"He's never been in Port Royal, before either," said Elizabeth, "if anyone can catch him, I'm sure Norrington can." 

"Yes, but just in case." Will propped a sword up against the fireplace, "He'll have enough on his mind as it is."

"You have a point.  Well, good night, Will," said Elizabeth, kissing Will on the cheek.

"I'll be up soon," he promised, "I'll just finish locking up down here."

"All right.  I love you," she said.

"Love you too," he answered.

Will kissed his wife, and gently gave her belly a little pat before she left the room.   She couldn't say she wasn't disturbed by the news, but they had no reason to worry, after all, Commodore Norrington was bound to catch him if he ever made it to Port Royal.  And even if he didn't, Will would be ready to help her fight any who dared intrude upon their home.  

Back in Tortuga, Jack was wandering around, trying to find Anamaria.  His mind whirled with uncertainties; Ana was too smart to be caught by some dark man whoever he was.   But, she was also in a state of distress, so she might not have been very watchful of her surroundings.  Either way he had to find her fast and then make sure that she never left his side again.  

The Dark Man had Anamaria in a dark room.  He had gagged her and bound her wrists in front of her so there was no hope of escape. Naturally, Ana felt like a complete idiot.  She wasn't worried that he'd kill her... yet. She had heard him speaking of his plans for her.  Something to do with capturing Jack.  She was mad at Jack, still, but didn't want anything to happen to him, either. No one deserved to be ambushed by an unknown opponent, the whole plan lacked finesse. Unlike Jack's, he always had his planned down to the second, the Dark Man left a lot up to chance.  

Meanwhile, at the Turners', Alyssa was dreaming.  A man dressed in black was chasing Jack.  When Alyssa woke up, she ran to her parents' room.   

"We have to find him!" she said scrambling up the bed sheets, "Now. Right now, daddy."

"What are you talking about, Princess?" Will asked, groggily, just waking up.

"Jack. Jack's in trouble. We have to go to him, right now!" She insisted.

"What's wrong with Jack?" asked Elizabeth, also waking up.

"I don't know!" she was young true, but she knew that he needed help just as she knew her mom and dad would help. "We have to go find him!  A bad man is coming for him!"

Will and Elizabeth exchanged a look, normally they would have passed it off as a bad dream, but there was real fear in their daughter's eyes.

**Reviews:  ****JL Dexter- **Lykosdracos  
: I'm glad that you find it interesting; we're doing our best to keep it that way! There'll be more for Ana in upcoming chapters, no worries.  _Chibi Hermione:  It's a secret!  Thanks! we will! _

**Dawnie-7- **Ld: Thanks so much! I'm glad that you've liked it so far... and you remembered the Captain. Hahaha. More will be coming soon! 

_CH:  Thank you.  We can't either, keep reading and reviewing!_

**Kungfuchick- **Ld:  Glad that you liked Alyssa! Updates finally here, and we'll work on the next chapter to keep them coming. J

_CH: Thanks. Yes, she is!  We will._

**Savvy-Rum-Drinker- **Ld: lololol. More's coming, no worries.

_CH: Okay!_

**Captainme- **Ld: it MIGHT be a Jack/Ana story, we haven't really planned it out that far. Taking it sentence by sentence, literally. lol.

_CH:  Yeah.  They're not my favorites, but oh well. It just kinda happened. _

**Celwriter- **Ld:I'm glad that you read it and had time to review! Thanks so much. _CH: Thanks.  Lol! I'm sorry! _

__

**A/N's:  **Well, there's chapter two! Chapter three to come soon, we hope. Review! 

 ****


	3. note and ch2 and a half

**An Important Message from Chibi Hermione**

Well, it's been such a long time since I've heard from Lykosdracos. She has a message on her stories page that says she's not planning on logging in for awhile, so I don't know if or when this story will continue. I just don't think its right to really go on without her, but if someone else wants to step up to the plate and help me finish it; I don't see any harm in that. My e-mail address is on my author page. Oh, and you can private message me, too. But, I am just going to write a little bit more here, because has this rule where you're not supposed to post author's notes without a bit of story involved.

Love From,

Chibi Hermione

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

**Chapter Two and a Half: The Talk**

After Will and Elizabeth had put on their dressing gowns, Elizabeth had tried to calm Alyssa down, while Will checked the locks on the doors and windows. Again.

"Now, tell Mummy what you saw in your dream, Alyssa," said Elizabeth, when she was certain the little girl had been calmed down enough to talk rationally.

Well, as rationally as a scared four year old girl can be, anyway.

"A bad man dressed in black clothes was chasing Uncle Jack," replied Alyssa, "it was scary. He had a knife, and was yelling at him."

"It was just a dream, honey," said Elizabeth, "I'm sure your Uncle Jack is fine. Did you hear Mummy and Daddy talking while you was asleep tonight?"

Alyssa shook her head.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright," said Elizabeth, "you go back to sleep. Mummy and Daddy will do their best to make sure Uncle Jack is safe."

"Okay, Mummy," said Alyssa, happily.

Mummy had promised Uncle Jack would be safe, and so she believed he was.

AAAAAA

Elizabeth had gone downstairs to look for her husband. Will wasn't to be found anywhere in the house. She had just stepped out of the back door, into the back yard, when someone grabbed her from behind. Elizabeth shrieked in fear.


	4. Turner Trouble

**Chapter Three: Turner Trouble**

**Elizabeth**** had gone downstairs to look for her husband. Will wasn't to be found anywhere in the house. She had just stepped out of the back door, into the back yard, when someone grabbed her from behind. Elizabeth shrieked in fear. Before she could say anything, the man that was holding her put a gag on her mouth. She tried to move with all her strength, but it was useless; he was stronger than her. When she concluded that fighting wouldn't work, she started to think about her daughter, and whether or not she was safe, if Will was with her, or if someone else had done any harm to them. She was also thinking about her unborn child.**

**"If Sparrow doesn't come for his little pirate wench, maybe he'll come for you instead, poppet," the stranger hissed in Elizabeth's ear.**

**She tried to speak, but was unable to, thanks to the gag she had around her mouth. **

**"Shh…there's no time for talk now," said the man, "maybe later. Right now, we have to go for a little trip."**

**Meanwhile, behind the woodpile, Will was just coming to. He had been hit over the head and knocked out. He realized what had happened to him and he got up from the ground, calling for his wife and daughter.**

**"Elizabeth!!! Please answer me!! Elizabeth!!" Desperation was present in his voice.**

**"Daddy! Daddy!" Alyssa called from the back door. **

**"Thank God."**

**"Daddy, we have to go!" the girl was almost screaming.**

**"Where to? Have you seen something? Where is your mother?" **

**As an answer, the girl just nodded while trying to drag her father.**

**"So tell me!"**

**"I decided to write a letter to Uncle Jack, telling him 'bout my dream, so I was gonna ask Nice to write for me." Nice was their maid, whom Alyssa was very attached to. "When I was in Nice's room, I saw from the window, a man dressed in black…" At this moment the girl started to cry.**

**Will hugged his daughter.**

**"Where is Nice, baby? She will tell me exactly what you saw."**

**"She ran to the Comm'dore's house. She said he will help us."**

**"The Commodore?? Hell!"**

**"Anamaria! Wake up, please! Please!" **

**Elizabeth**** was very afraid of the whole situation. She was kidnapped and put in the brig of a ship with Anamaria; a woman she hadn't seen in a very long time. Anamaria was unconscious since Elizabeth had been in the ship. She also noticed that the pirate had bandages on her and could see large amounts of blood. She knew that Jack had some kind of feelings for her, so this was all connected to Jack's enemies. She could remember the man saying something about Jack and his "wench". **

**"God help us," Elizabeth prayed while trying to stop Anamaria's bleeding. **

**Back at the Turner residence, Will tried to get Alyssa to go back to sleep.**

**"I want Mummy," whined Alyssa.**

**"I know you do," said Will, "but she's not here right now, and you really need to sleep. It's really late."**

**"I'm scared, Daddy."**

**Will hugged his young daughter close.**

**"I know, but the bad man is gone now. He can't hurt you, sweetheart."**

**When Will finally got Alyssa to sleep, there was an urgent knock on the front door. Will answered. It was Commodore Norrington and Nice. **

**"Commodore, come in," said Will, opening the door wider.**

**"Hello Mr. Turner! Your maid told me something about a kidnapping. Is that true? She seamed a bit out of her mind," Norrington said, while looking more around inside the house.**

**"Yes, those are the facts. Elizabeth was kidnapped by a man," Will said very uncomfortable; he was asking for help for the man he hated most in Port Royal.**

**"Maybe it was nothing; maybe it was only your cousin JACK," Norrington said with his voice full of irony. **

**That made Will's blood boil.**

**"With all due respect, Commodore, you don't know _what_ I'm going through. I was hit in the head; my wife was kidnapped, and thankfully, my daughter is safe in her room for God knows how long. So, if you aren't going to help me, I shall ask you to leave my house." Will was out of his mind.**

**"Pardon me, William Turner, you know that I care for Miss Swann… "**

**"Mrs. Turner," Will said, correcting Norrington.**

**"_Mrs. Turner_. I really do care for her and I already put some men on the street to collect information. As soon as they arrive I'll contact you." **

**"Thank you, Commodore. I really do appreciate the help, but I'm just so overwhelmed at the moment," apologized Will.**

**"It's understandable," replied Norrington.**

**"I'll go up and check on little Alyssa," said Nice, heading for the stairs.**

**Back in Tortuga, Captain Jack Sparrow was still looking for the missing Anamaria. He hoped she was alright and that this man in black hadn't captured her. ****He had already gone to every tavern that he was welcome and heard nothing of her. He knew that he couldn't stay any longer in Tortuga, so he ordered three men to stay and look for her. Deep inside, he knew that he was the one who should stay; after all, it _was_ his fault that she got mad and left the _Pearl_. Jack decided to head back to Port Royal; he needed to talk with Will and Elizabeth. They'd be able to tell him what he should do. They were the best advice givers he knew.**

**In Port Royal, Jack made sure to keep the _Pearl_out of sight of the navy and made his way to the home of Will and Elizabeth Turner once again. In the Turners' front yard, he quickly dove behind the clump of bushes, as Commodore Norrington exited the front door with Will.**

**"Do not worry; we'll find her eventually. I'll make sure of that," promised the Commodore.**

**"I know you will," replied Will, solemnly.**

**Once Norrington had left the area, Jack came out of the bushes and nearly scared Will to death.**

**"For God's sakes, Sparrow! Where did you come from?" Will said, while they entered the house.**

**"England!! Can't you see in my speaking that we came from the same God forsaken island?" Jack said with grimly, "but I'm not here to talk about my past. I'm worried about my close friend Anamaria."**

**"Jack, not that I don't care about her, but I have worse problems to worry about. Elizabeth was kidnapped."**

**"Beg pardon?" Jack's face showed nothing but a huge question mark.**

**"Elizabeth was kidnapped!" Will repeated, "thank God that this bastard didn't take Alyssa with him, too."**

**"Well, my dear Will, I feel that we have a connection with Ana's missing and your wife's Kidnapping. But I only can think properly with a lovely bottle of rum by my side. Do you have any?"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A Note: That concludes chapter three! Much thanks to Ninna-Boo for being my new co-writer! **


End file.
